


Majisuka Manshon

by sheltie1987



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: Explicit Language, Fighting, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Taking the characters of of Majisuka and setting them into an A/U.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Majisuka Manshon

**Majisuka Manshon**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own AKB48 or Majisuka Gakuen at all_

**A/N: so here we go. I did a small dip into writing Majisuka Gakuen, but now I’ll be doing a much deeper dive. Now I’ll be using characters from the first two seasons as well as the fourth one since the third season was totally different and the fifth season wouldn’t fully feel right within this story I’m doing here. I did try and keep the personalities the characters had in the show, but most of this is my own creative license really. A blend of the MG character and the AKB member who’s the acting in the role as well as my own spin. And finally not setting this in school like the series since I didn’t feel like doing that part, thus the title of the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Maeda was leaning against the wall looking disinterested in all the passersby going about their business. She was wearing a leather biker jacket over a black sailor fuku with a red scarf. A vibration was felt in her jacket pocket and she pulled it out revealing it was her phone. She flipped it open.

“Hello?”

She listened for a little while.

“Okay, I’ll handle it” Maeda said then hung up.

Pushing herself off of the concrete wall she let out a sigh.

/Scene Break/

A girl was panting hard. She had a cut lip that was bleeding along with bruises all over her face and a black eye. It also looked like she had some other injuries unseen by her clothing though she was holding her side like she had injured it due to keeping her arm close to it, like she was trying to protect it. In front of her were four other girls. They all looked pretty beaten up, but not as bad as the girl.

“Heh, you just don’t know when to give up, do you?” one of the girls asked panting.

“I don’t know when to give up” the girl said defiantly though she looked like she was close to reaching her limit.

“Lets finish this” the second girl said wiping the blood from her mouth.

“Yeah, this ought to be easy. She doesn’t look like she can take too much more” the third girl said as she massaged her bruised knuckles.

The fourth just had a vicious smirk on her face. She was enjoying this very much.

The girl stood there as stoic as can be though she was in great pain. She wasn’t going to give them an inch. She’d go down fighting. The four yankees were closing in on her when they stopped and this puzzled the girl since she was ready for their attack.

“Hey, who are you?” the third girl asked rudely.

The girl turned her head and watched as Maeda came walking up very casual like with her hands stuffed in her jacket pockets.

“Maeda” she said with astonishment in her voice.

“Sakura, you just had to get into trouble, again” Maeda said with a sigh.

She walked forward til she was in front of Sakura. Her eyes were on the four in front of her taking them all in, analyzing them.

“So you’re her boss or something?” the second girl asked.

“Sort of. Now scram” Maeda said blasé.

“No way, you’re going down just like the girl” the first girl said arrogantly.

The other three muttered in agreement.

Maeda sighed as she shook her head.

“This is a pain” she muttered as she rubbed the back of her neck.

The first girl charged forward with a fist cocked back. Maeda easily dodged it by tilting her head a bit then she slammed a fist into the girl’s stomach. This took the girl out as she let out an agonizing gasp as Maeda’s punch knocked all the wind out of her as well as some spittle. The girl fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Maeda took the opportunity to take her out with a swinging kick to the head knocking the girl out cold.

The second girl attacked and Maeda swiftly turned to her the girl. The girl tried a feint, but Maeda sussed it out and countered shocking the girl at how fast Maeda moved. The girl was whacked with a backhand. That stunned the girl a few moments, but gathered her wits again and retaliated by throwing an elbow at Maeda. Maeda grabbed her elbow jerking the girl’s body to bend over as she brought up her knee and slammed it against the girl’s side multiple times before letting go. The girl was in a great deal of pain and Maeda didn’t let the girl recover. Maeda slammed her fist into the side of the girl’s head dazing her then followed that up with a powerful boot to the head that knocked the girl down like a sack of flour. She laid there unmoving.

The third girl didn’t charge in since she saw what happened to her companions. She watched Maeda waiting for an opening. Maeda though wasted no time and she moved in. The girl was on the defensive and blocked Maeda’s attacks, but that still hurt like hell since Maeda was really pounding away at the girl’s defense. The girl, frustrated on being on the defensive side, lashed out attacking. Maeda seemed to expect this and began batting away the girl’s attacks smacking her face every failed attack. This led the girl to become enraged and charge at Maeda like a raging bull. Maeda took her out with a boot to the girl’s head. The combination of the kick and the girl’s charge knocked her out cold.

The fourth and last girl knew she was in deep shit as she had just witnessed three of her friends getting taken down with ease. She wanted to run, she so wanted to, but couldn’t since her pride as a yankee couldn’t take it. She balled up what courage she had and went to face Maeda. Maeda looked at the girl with a blank face. The girl let out a cry as she attacked. Maeda easily evaded the attack and slammed her fist into the girl’s face, breaking the girl’s nose. The girl stumbled back as she held her nose, blood running through her fingers. Maeda wasted no time and went in for the ‘kill’. She beat the girl down numerous combos of punches and kicks. The girl blacked out before her body hit the ground.

Once she was done Maeda turned to Sakura. She wiped a bit of sweat she had produced during the fight, but wasn’t tired at all. What she had done was a light warm-up really. She hadn’t even gotten started or serious in this fight since these girls were small fries, not worth going all out on.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat at the stare Maeda was giving her. It wasn’t a glare per se, but it was just as effective as one.

“Come, let’s go” Maeda firmly instructed.

Sakura just followed behind Maeda without a word.

/Scene Break/

**Majisuka Manshon**

That was what on the sign out front. It looked like it had seen better days though it was still legible enough to read. It was an apartment building that had seen better days though never near being condemned. Just a place that could really use a full and total renovation.

Maeda and Sakura headed up the stairs to the second floor. She walked to the third door and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a short girl with a big bow in her hair that kept her ponytail in place.

“Minami, I brought her back” Maeda said.

The short girl, Minami, nodded and sighed as she looked at Sakura.

“Get in here Sakura, get cleaned up” Minami said in a scolding tone.

Sakura nodded with her head down and went inside. Maeda followed after and Minami closed the door.

“Where did you find her?” Minami asked.

“Around” Maeda answered.

Inside the apartment there were other girls. One jumped up and dashed over to Maeda. She was tall and brimming with energy.

“Hello Center” Maeda greeted.

“When can I go out with you Maeda?” Center asked anxiously.

“Soon Center” Maeda said.

Center frowned at this.

“But I’m so bored being cooped up in here” she pouted.

Maeda smiled and patted Center on the head. It was interesting since Center as stated before was tall, taller than Maeda, but Maeda actually older.

“You’ll get your chance Center and I’ll be happy the day you’re there, watching my back” she said. “Just hold tight.”

Center just nodded feeling happy that Maeda praised her though was disappointed that she still had to wait.

Sakura came out patched up and wearing clean clothes. Minami dragged Sakura over to the couch and began to lecture her about going out on her own.

“You’re not strong enough to go out on your own like that Sakura” Minami said. “You could’ve been really hurt or worse and none of us would’ve known. You can’t go out on your own thinking you can take on anything and everything. That’s just plain reckless and not something we encourage 'round here.”

Sakura just ignored Minami since it wasn’t like this was the first time she’s heard this.

Exiting out of a bedroom was a girl with a sleepy look on her face.

“Trouble again, Sakura?” she asked rhetorically.

“Shut it Salt” Sakura snapped.

“Sakura” Minami scolded.

Sakura wasn’t happy. Why was she always lectured and blamed? It wasn’t fair at all.

Another girl was sitting there shaking her head as she watched Sakura's dressing down. Her name was Otabe, she was sitting on a settee reading a book. Salt walked over and got on the settee and rested her head on Otabe’s shoulder. Otabe’s eyes didn’t even leave the page as she was used to this.

“I’m hungry” Salt said.

“I’ll make you something to eat later” Otabe said as she turned the page in her book.

“I’m hungry now. Feed me Otabe” Salt whined slightly.

“Be patient Salt” Otabe said calmly as she continued to read.

Salt pouted at this and nudged Otabe hoping that would motivate Otabe.

Maeda watched them for a few more moments then left. She headed over to another apartment and knocked on the door.

“ACCHAN!”

Maeda rolled her eyes as she was bear hugged by another short girl, Yuko, then was pulled into the apartment.

“Look who’s come to see us, it’s Acchan!” Yuko called out.

Sitting in the living room was Sado, who was reading a book. She just gave a casual wave without even looking at Maeda.

“Where are the others?” Maeda asked.

“Oh, well, Black and Nezumi went out to get groceries for us because none of us want to eat whatever Gekikara is eating” Yuko said.

Maeda looked into the kitchen and saw said girl sitting at the table eating a big plate of food. It looked very hot to her even by sight and given how gleeful Gekikara was eating it. Maeda knew Gekikara only got happy for two things really. One was a good fight and the other was spicy food and Maeda guessed the latter since there were no beaten bodies on the ground.

“I see, so Shibuya and Dance still haven’t return yet?” Maeda asked.

“No, they haven’t” Sado said still reading.

Maeda nodded.

“So what brings you by Acchan. Did you come over just for me?” Yuko asked grinning.

“Yuuuko~, I’m hungry” a pitiful voice came out from a bedroom.

Yuko jerked at the voice and dashed over to the bedroom.

“Don’t worry my sweet Torigoya, food will be here soon and then I’ll make dinner for you” she said.

“Yuko, no” Torigoya whined.

“Eh, why not? Are you saying that I can’t cook?” Yuko asked.

There was a pause then a response.

“Yes” Torigoya said.

“You’re so mean Torigoya” Yuko whined.

“She’s only speaking the truth Yuko. You can’t cook” Sado said from the living room.

“Hey, quit eavesdropping Sado!” Yuko shouted.

“It’s kind of hard not to considering you’re so loud” Sado replied.

“I’m not loud!” Yuko shouted back.

Sado rolled her eyes then looked to Maeda.

“So what does bring you over here?” she asked.

“Came to check in on you all that’s it” Maeda said.

Sado just nodded.

Maeda then turned and left. She did give a wave to Gekikara, who waved back at her. She then continued her tour of the building.

/Scene Break/

“Yo Maeda.”

Maeda had left the second floor and went to ground level to check on things. She checked on one of the teams tasked with surveillance and security for the complex.

“Wota, how are things?” Maeda asked.

“Everything’s going good Maeda. No problems” Wota said nodding her head.

Maeda nodded and turned to the others; Unagi, Bungee, Akicha, and Mukuchi. They were all members of Team Hormone, which was led by Wota.

“Good” Maeda said.

“Hey Maeda, wanna stay and have dinner with us?” Unagi asked.

“No, I’m fine” Maeda said shaking her head.

She then left leaving Team Hormone to look at one another before going back to grilling their cow entrails.

Outside Maeda looked up at the now darkening sky and sighed. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and left the complex.

/Scene Break/

Maeda sat on a bench on a rooftop not too far away from the apartments. It was her spot she had claimed a long time ago when she came into town. It used to be another yankee gang’s spot, but she kicked their asses out.

“I knew you’d be here.”

Maeda looked up to see Minami standing there. She was holding a plastic bag.

“I brought you something to eat” Minami said.

“What about the others?” Maeda asked.

“Otabe can handle them for a while without me” Minami said nonchalantly.

“You don’t need to take care of me Minami” Maeda said.

“I kind of do since you don’t seem to be doing it yourself” Minami said in a tone.

“I’m fine” Maeda said.

Minami said nothing as she pulled items out of the bag and set it out for Maeda to eat. Maeda just began to eat since she was hungry. Once done Minami packed up the trash. The two sat there in silence.

“My sister wants to visit me” Minami said breaking the silence.

“Are you going to let her?” Maeda asked.

“No, I can’t” Minami said shaking her head, “she’s doing good and all. I don’t want to drag her into my world of yankees and fighting. She’s got a future ahead of her, unlike me.”

Maeda said nothing.

“You know, you’re great at giving advice” Minami said sarcastically.

Maeda said nothing again as she looked up at the dark starry sky. A crescent moon hung in the air.

“Yo you two!” Yuko shouted.

“Yuko what do you want?” Minami asked.

“Nezumi got news for us” Yuko said.

Maeda nodded and got up. Minami followed. They got to Yuko then the three headed back to Majisuka.

/Scene Break/

**_Back at Majisuka Manshon_ **

“So what’s the news Nezumi?” Maeda asked.

She along with Nezumi and all the other girls in Majisuka were in what used to be a rec. room, but was converted into a meeting room since it was the biggest and could hold most of Majisuka without being cramped.

“A new gang has come up and looks like they want to challenge us” Nezumi said.

Nezumi was the group’s intelligence department. She had connections and ears everywhere it seemed.

“You know their name?” Maeda asked.

“No, not yet” Nezumi said shaking her head. She had a frown on her face since she didn’t like not knowing.

Black, who stood by Nezumi, moved a bit closer to her to comfort her without crowding her.

“I see, do you know anything about them?” Maeda asked.

“Yeah, they wear this symbol on their jackets” Nezumi said as she pulled a patch out of her pocket of her hoodie and tossed it on the table for all to see. Now all yankee groups had patches which each member wore like a badge of honor. This was also a way to distinguish yankees a part of a group and those who are solo or rogue. Yankees in groups took their patches seriously, they’d never do a thing to disrespect their patch. Just like those wore badges, they’d never desecrate what the badge meant.

Maeda stared at it for a bit then realized that it was familiar. She turned to Sakura and frowned.

“Those you were fighting were a part of this group” she said.

“Huh, you ran into them already?” Bungee asked.

“I didn’t. Sakura here decided to go out and get some fresh air and ran into them and decided to fight them, against my orders” Maeda said as she frowned at Sakura, who was looking down ashamed and embarrassed.

“Well this might complicate a few things” Minami said with a sigh.

“I don’t see how, given this group wants to fight us anyway. Looks like they started early on Sakura” Yuko said.

“But they didn’t know Sakura was a part of Majisuka” Minami countered.

“We can’t change what happened, but I need intelligence on everything now” Maeda said. She then shifted her eyes to Nezumi, who nodded. She knew what Maeda wanted and would get what Maeda needed. Nezumi wasn’t one to trust anyone, but there were few who were the exception. Maeda and Black were two of them.

“We’ll need to recall everyone who is out. This could get ugly” Maeda said.

/Scene Break/

Over the next few weeks Majisuka Manshon was getting filled with members who had been out. One was Gakuran, a girl who looked like a guy with the way they dressed. Next was Shibuya and her sidekick Dance. Then there was Team Fondue, a younger group who was a part of Nezumi’s intelligence gathering. Followed by the Kabuki Sisters, two girls who had a love for Kabuki and used it to fight. Finally there was Chokoku who was a great fighter and was into poetry too. There were others too, but they were some of the more heavy hitters within Majisuka.

They were all gathered in the rec. room along with other members of Majisuka.

“Is that all we could get?” Maeda asked.

“The rest are still bit far away to get here” Minami said.

“Alright, that’s fine for now” Maeda said.

“What’s next Maeda?” Sado asked.

“Nezumi, you and Team Fondue dig and find out everything you can about this group. I want to know who the leader of this group is, how many they got, and where their territories are” Maeda said firmly.

“Got it Maeda” Nezumi said nodding her head.

“We should also protect you Maeda. I’m sure they already know you’re not only our Ace, but our leader and they’ll be targeting you specifically” Shibuya said.

“I volunteer for that” Chokoku said raising her hand.

“Me too” Gakuran said also raising her hand.

“I don’t need bodyguards” Maeda said.

“You do Maeda. We all know you’re the strongest here, but it never hurts to be careful right now. We don’t know anything about them” Minami said trying to make Maeda see reason.

“Fine” Maeda said with a sigh.

She really didn’t understand all the attention since she was fine being by herself. She’s been by herself before and handled any and everything that had come at her with the same seriousness she put into being a yankee. She’s taken out groups of yankees who thought they could take her out since she was alone. But she decided to humor Minami for now.

“Right. No one goes out alone. If you want to go out let others know and have at least one other with you. Keep your phones on too just in case you need back up. I don’t want any of you in the hospital if it can be avoided. Also try and avoid fights unless they start it. We don’t know who we’re really dealing with right now. So no need to start a war if we can help it” Maeda said.

There were nods.

“That means Sakura, you’re on lockdown. No leaving Majisuka at all unless I say otherwise” Maeda said.

Sakura looked ready to argue, but Maeda’s stare stopped anything coming out.

“As for the rest of you” Maeda said as she stared at Center, Otabe and Salt, “you can go, but the same rules I laid down for the others applies to you.”

Center looked excited.

“Center that means you need to let someone know where you are going and have someone with you when you go” Maeda said.

Center frowned.

“I know you can take care of yourself Center, but again we don’t we need to start any careless fights” Maeda said.

Center nodded though was a bit moody.

“If you disobey you’ll be in the pound like Sakura” Maeda said. “Right, anything else?”

There was nothing so the meeting was adjourned.

Nezumi gathered Team Fondue to talk about strategy with Black close by. It seemed if Nezumi was going to be out and about Black was going to be her shadow.

Maeda sighed as she left and headed to the roof of the apartment building. It was her second spot she had. She grabbed a folding chair that was leaning up against the roof access door and set it up and sat down. She sat there staring up at the sky. She was so deep into her thought she didn’t even sense two people sitting on either side of her.

“Maeda?”

Maeda blinked and then looked to her right to see Minami and then her left to find Yuko.

“What do you two want?” she asked.

“Are you alright?” Yuko asked.

“Fine” Maeda answered.

Minami and Yuko looked at each other.

“Maeda, I know you’re not happy with having bodyguards, but it’s for the best. If you go down we’re out not only our strongest, but our leader. We need you to be safe” Minami said.

“You and Yuko would be fine if I was out of commission for a while. You did fine that summer I left” Maeda pointed out.

“That was because there weren’t gangs wanting to kick our asses. This is serious Acchan” Yuko retorted.

“Must you call her that, it just doesn’t feel right to call her that?” Minami asked.

“Acchan has never minded me calling her that ever since we met” Yuko pointed out.

“I don’t” Maeda said.

“See” Yuko said looking at Minami with smug grin.

Minami sighed.

“This won’t be a normal turf war like we’ve had before” Maeda said.

“Why do you say that?” Minami asked.

“That symbol Nezumi showed us before. I know it” Maeda said.

This surprised Minami and Yuko. They knew Maeda had a past before coming to Majisuka, but Maeda never divulged it and they never pried. So for Maeda actually talking about her past they knew it had to be big.

“Who are they?” Minami asked.

“They went by another name when I met them” Maeda said staring at the sky, “they were called Royal Flush and though it looks they kept their symbol they’ve changed the name. Means a new leader has taken over.”

“Acchan, how do you know them?” Yuko asked.

“I fought them, beat them” Maeda said.

Minami and Yuko nodded, but Maeda wasn’t done.

“I also killed their leader” Maeda said.

This shocked them. They knew Maeda probably could kill someone, but never thought she actually ever did.

“You killed their leader?” Minami asked slowly.

“I did. No intentionally, I guess they were suffering from some kind of illness and by beating her just sped it up or something” Maeda said.

“So you think they’re here for some kind of revenge?” Yuko asked.

“Maybe, don’t know” Maeda said with a shrug.

“You don’t seem too bothered or worried about this” Minami commented.

“I’m not” Maeda said.

Minami and Yuko looked at each other and then nodded, they had come to an agreement.

“Maeda, just so you know Yuko and I will stand by with you til the end, no matter what” Minami said.

Yuko nodded firmly, her face solemn.

Maeda said nothing. She knew that Minami and Yuko would be by her side if she decided to storm the gates of hell.

/Scene Break/

Days past and nothing new. Majisuka was on high alert. Nezumi and Team Fondue were running around gathering as much info as they could. Maeda whenever she went out either Gakuran or Chokoku would go with her. Maeda ignored them as she wandered around town. She just liked being out, she hated being cooped up so enjoyed as much time as she could walking around. No destination in mind.

“Maeda, so we meet.”

Maeda paused and glanced at the person calling her name. The person had slicked back hair wearing a grungy jean jacket, flannel shirt and pants that looked to be patched up at the knees and thick leather boots.

“You look familiar” Maeda observed.

“Damn right, you killed my sister, murderer!” the person shouted.

Maeda wasn’t jarred at all. She stared at the person.

“I see” she said.

“Enough of this shit, you’re dead!” the person shouted as she charged in with a fist cocked.

Chokoku, who was shadowing Maeda today, came to shield Maeda with her arms in front of her making an x. She took the hit and slid back a few feet.

“You’re that cowardly that you have to have a bodyguard” the person sneered.

“Chokoku, stand down” Maeda commanded.

Chokoku looked ready to argue, but saw the look in their boss’ eyes and nodded.

“You want to fight me, then come on” Maeda said.

The person charged in again, but this time Maeda sidestepped them and swung her knee into the person’s gut. The person gasped, but recovered and then retaliated by slamming a fist into Maeda’s face. Maeda stumbled a bit then looked at the person and smirked.

“Been a while since I had a good fight” she commented.

“This will be your last. I’m going to kill you” the person snarled as they pulled out a switchblade.

Maeda wasn’t fazed by this turn of events. She became more cautious.

Chokoku though looked like she wanted to step in and fight this for her boss, but knew Maeda wouldn’t like that so stayed back, watching to make sure there wasn't any kind of ambush. She did hate standing there being an observer while her boss fought this crazy person.

The person moved thrusting the blade at Maeda. Maeda evaded it as the person swung the blade and Maeda had to evaded it again. This went on until Maeda grabbed their wrist and twisted it hard. You could hear a snap as the person screamed out in pain as the blade fell to the ground. Maeda then sent a haymaker at the person sending them stumbling. Maeda followed up that by grabbing the scruff of their jacket and bring a knee to their gut a few times before letting go. The person was reeling in pain as Maeda punched them hard in the face, breaking their nose. They stumbled back clutching their nose as blood leaked through their fingers as their butt hit the ground.

Maeda looked down on them.

“You’re pathetic Oshi, your sister had more honor than you. She’d never pulled a blade in a fight” she said firmly.

“You knew who I was?” Oshi asked through her bloody broken nose.

“Of course, you were there during the fight I had with your sister” Maeda said.

“She died, you know” Oshi said.

“I know. I didn’t know of her condition and if I had known I’d have never taken up her challenge” Maeda said.

Oshi sat there shocked hearing this. She thought Maeda ruthlessly killed her sister.

“Go to the clinic and get cleaned up” Maeda said, “it’s about four blocks away from here if you go your fastest.”

She then left with Chokoku following.

/Scene Break/

“YOU WERE ATTACKED!” Minami shouted.

Maeda looked up from the manga she was reading. She was up on the roof of the apartment building. She had a standing lamp to give her light to read and a small side table.

“I was, so” she answered simply.

“You could’ve been hurt Maeda. That person had a knife on them” Minami said.

“It’s fine Minami. I’m still here. Oshi won’t be causing me any trouble any more. They’ll leave once they get patched up” Maeda said.

“And how do you know this?” Minami asked.

“Just do” Maeda said.

Minami was fuming.

Maeda sighed as she closed her manga making sure to mark her spot.

“I’ve survived much more than a simple knife attack Minami” she said, “we have bigger problems with this new gang. Oshi isn’t a part of their group. Just a rogue yankee looking for revenge. Actually, they’re probably closer to your sister than a yankee looking for revenge.”

“Wait, what, why?” Minami asked confused.

“I killed her sister. Well, she thought I did” Maeda said.

“Meaning?” Minami asked.

“Oshi’s sister was the previous leader of the Royal Flush gang” Maeda said.

“Seriously?” Minami asked.

“Yes” Maeda said. “Though Oshi wasn’t a yankee, but hung around them.”

“Okay. So this Oshi was the sister of the leader you killed” Minami said.

“Yes. A last request from them. I fought them since I respected them. Didn't know they were that sick” Maeda said. “She didn’t show it. She fought with everything she had. It was a tough fight.”

“She must’ve used all of her strength” Minami commented.

Maeda just nodded.

“Anyway, Oshi must’ve assumed something else and seemed to blame me for her sister’s death and tracked me down to kill me for revenge” Maeda said.

“Okay, but how does this Oshi connect with Erena?” Minami asked.

“Like I said, she wasn’t a yankee at all. She learned to fight to beat me. It would be the same if you put your sister in Oshi’s shoes and you’d died” Maeda said.

Minami slowly nodded understanding.

“So Oshi has no affiliation with Royal Flush now?” she asked.

“Not as far as I can tell. She didn’t wear their patch and as a yankee if you’re a part of a gang you wear your patch with pride” Maeda said.

Minami sighed in relief a bit, but knew this wasn’t over yet.

“HEY GUYS BAD NEWS!” Yuko shouted as she ran to them.

“What is it Yuko?” Minami asked with worry in her voice.

“Team Fondue has been attacked” Yuko said.

Maeda narrowed her eyes.

“How bad?” she asked.

“Not too bad, but they’ll be in the hospital for a day or two. They really got the stuffing knocked out of them that’s for sure” Yuko said.

“We know who did it?” Maeda asked in a low hard tone.

“Yeah that new gang. They’re called The 52” Yuko said. “Word is they were ambushed after they left a burger joint for lunch. They didn’t even have a chance to really fight back.”

Maeda said nothing as she got up and swiftly moved to the door.

“Maeda, where you going?” Minami asked.

Maeda again was silent as she passed through the door. A look of steely determination was on her face.

Yuko and Minami looked at each other and then ran after Maeda.

/Scene Break/

It took some time to find Maeda since she was a girl on a mission. By the time the two found her she had beaten the shit out of several yankees. They pulled Maeda off of the guy she was currently beating. They looked barely conscious. Heck, all of them looked barely alive from what they could see. They only knew they were alive from the groans and small motions they made, mostly them breathing.

“Maeda” Minami said firmly trying to get her friend’s attention.

“Tell your piece of shit boss that you’ve started a war” Maeda spat at the yankee who was still conscious.

She then turned and left with Yuko and Minami following once again.

They followed her to a convenience store where she picked up some iodine, bandages, a couple of bottles of water and food. She paid for it then left. Once back at the apartment building Maeda went to her room, which was located on the top floor. She entered leaving the door open for Minami and Yuko. The two entered and watched as Maeda cleaned her fists of blood as well as cleaned up any wounds she got, which weren’t many considering she was the one doing the hitting, not the one taking it. Once done with her first aid she began to eat her food.

“Maeda” Minami said speaking up for the first time.

Maeda looked up.

“Why’d you do that?” Minami asked.

“They attacked Fondue, Fondue who we know aren’t the strongest of teams, but they are one of us. They hadn’t done a thing wrong and were attacked. They initiated this war, I plan on finishing it” Maeda said.

“But damn, Acchan” Yuko said.

Maeda shrugged as she continued to eat.

“This was why I also wanted someone watching you Maeda. You could go off and beat the crap out of whoever” Minami said.

“You two were with me” Maeda said.

“Yeah tonight, what about tomorrow?” Minami asked, “or the day after that, or the day after that?”

“Looks like we’ll have to take the watch Minami. As good as Chokoku and Gakuran are they wouldn’t be able to handle Acchan if she goes on a rampage” Yuko said.

“I guess so” Minami sighed.

“I don’t understand what the big deal is. What I did to those was nothing” Maeda said casually.

“That’s what we’re afraid of Acchan. You’re damn so strong, maybe the strongest yankee there ever was. As far as we know you’ve never reached your limit. We don’t want you to take on the whole gang yourself. We’re all here for ya, we all care for Fondue as much as you do. We want to take the assholes down for what they did to them” Yuko said firmly.

“Fine, but I get the leader” Maeda said.

“We wouldn’t want it any other way Acchan” Yuko said with a grin.

Minami nodded.

/Scene Break/

News of Maeda beating the shit out of those yankees from the 52 spread fast and that it was found out later that the ones beaten had be to hospitalized for injuries ranging from broken bones, internal injuries, one would have to have their jaw wired shut, another had several fractures, another would be in a neck brace for a solid couple months and that was just to list a few of the injuries. That and they were somewhat high up in the 52’s food chain too. Maeda had taken out several strong yankees on her own and with just her fist and feet.

This just re-affirmed the fact for all of those within Majisuka that Maeda was their Ace and leader, but to other gangs not to mess with Majisuka.

Maeda made a stop at the hospital to check on Team Fondue. She cared for all of those in Majisuka no matter their position. It was one of the reasons why many followed Maeda since she wasn’t only strong, but she was caring to those under her command. She didn’t always show it, and never verbally. But her actions spoke volumes.

“We’re sorry Maeda” Toshima said bowing her head.

“Yeah, they just came out of nowhere and attacked us” Tsuri said.

“We should’ve been more alert. We knew they were out there” Lemon said.

“I take full responsibility for this Maeda. We’ll get stronger so this won’t happen again” Docchi said.

“That doesn’t matter at all. I’m just glad you’re all alright” Maeda said sincerely.

She looked at each member of Team Fondue.

“If you all wish to get stronger then I’ll help in any way. But don’t force yourself to do anything you don’t want to do. Each member of Majisuka has their role to play and you play a vital role in gathering information that is critical for us to know what’s going on” Maeda said.

This elevated the moods of the girls.

After that Maeda left with Minami and Yuko in tow.

“So what now Maeda?” Minami asked.

“We need Nezumi to compile all the info she has now and give us a report. We need to know who exactly we’re dealing with” Maeda said firmly.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I had planned this to be a fairly long oneshot, but as I was writing the ideas kept coming to me and it soon got out of control that I knew I couldn’t contain it all in one. I also apologize for the fight scenes and if they’re not very good or dynamic enough. Those who follow my other work mostly on ff.net know I’m not great at writing fight scenes like some other writers are. I do my best though. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
